WILD ROSES
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: A KAIRAY PAIRING KAI TOLD RAY HOW HE FEELS BUT WHAT ABOUT RAY? P R
1. Kai's Feelings Reveled

**Beyblade Yaoi**

**disclaimer: i don't own beyblade or the charaters. i just watch the show and am a fan.**

**WILD ROSES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Kai and his friends came back from visiting Max's sister Emily in America. When they got back the first thing they saw were their friends that couldn't go; Tala, Wyatt, Zeo, and Daichi. As they were talking someone bumped into Tala's brother, Tyi. It was Tyi's ex-boyfriend Wade. As Wade had hit him Tyi saw his new girlfriend. She was very pretty and Tyi had liked her at their school two years ago. But that was before him and the others transfered to an academy in Phoenix Kyoto and that was also before he started dating other boys.**

**As Tyi watchas Wade and his little girlfriend walked around the corner Tala yelled for him to stop daydreaming and pay attintion. Tyi yelled for them to wait for him. As Tyson and the others walked along the river bank Tyi was still thinking about Wade when he walked into an old friend of Tala's.**

**"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"**

**"Huh? Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." said Tyi**

**"Tyi come on." yelled Tala "Huh? Bryan?"**

**"Tala? Is that you?" asked Bryan**

**"Yeah." said Tala. As Bryan looked around at Tala's friends he saw something that made his skin crawl. It was Kai, the one guy that he absolutly hated. He also saw Tyson and the other guys that had turned Tala away from him Spencer and Ian. And he hated them for it, but he didn't say anything. He acknowledged that they were there but nothing more. Tala asked how his old group of friends were and Byran said that they were okay. He also told Tala that him and Spencer were dating and that it was going alright. **

**While Tala and Bryan were talking Tyson, Kai, Max, and Ray decided to play a game Max's sister Emily had taught them, when a couple of Ray's old friends showed up. Their names were Lee and Mariah. They had come to tell him that they're grandfather had passed away.**

**"Lee. I'm really sorry. I'll be there at the burial." said Ray.**

**"Thanks Ray." said Lee. He turned to Kai and the others and said that they could come as well.**

**"Thanks" said Kai.**

**Once Ray had told Tala, Daichi, Zeo, and Wyatt what his connection to Lee's grandfather was they told the others that they would stay behind and watch the house. After Ray told them he actually took his hair out of the white band that he used to keep it up. When Kai asked why Ray took it down, he told him that in his village every person that had long hair took it down when someone dies. Kai, who had been growing long hair, asked Ray if he had to do it as well. Ray just told him that if he did wear it down then the people in the village would only think that Kai knew Lee's grandfather and that it was up to him if he wanted to wear it up or down. Kai had decided that he would take his hair down anyway since Ray was.**

**Once Ray got dressed Tyson was surprised to see him wearing black. When Tyson asked him way he was wearing black Ray just told him that he has always wore black during funerals. Tyson and the others left Tyson's Hometown to go to Ray's village on the thrid of March and got there on the fourth. Since the ceremony didn't take place until the next day Ray and the others hung out at Lee's house as he and Lee told the villagers about they're travels to different areas.**

**The next day Ray couldn't even go without breaking down and tyson couldn't understand why. When Kai explained that it was because it Lee's grandfather that rasied Ray for the biggest part if his life, Tyson and the others told Ray that they would go ahead if that's what Ray wanted. Ray told them that it was okay and that he could go.**

**As Ray was more like family to Lee than a friend he was able to sit next to Lee, but Ray said that the only way he would sit there is if Kai could also. As Ray was sitting there next to Kai, He didn't know why but for some strange reason he wanted to get with Kai. Kai just looked so beautiul in the daylight. Ray could remember feeling the same way about five years ago. When Kai was offering him some moral support, when Ray lost a beybattle and almost got them kicked out of the tournament. Ray felt so bad that he was going to drop out but Kai helped him get his spirit back. The only thing that Ray could think of was the fact that Kai was just simply beautiful.**

**Once the ceremony was over Ray told Lee that he couldn't take anymore and he couldn't go to the buiral. Lee said that it was okay and that he understood. As Ray and Kai was walking back to Ray's house Ray turned to tell Kai something but Kai beat him to it. "Ray there's something I want to tell you." Ray was shocked to see Kai coming on like this.**

**"What do you meanKai?" asked Ray**

**"I've noticed it for a while now but I never said anything" Kai stated**

**"Kai what-"**

**"I love you Ray." said Kai**

**"Uh Kai." **

**"I know that it's sudden but I wasn't sure about it until here recently and I'm sorry for bringing it up during all this but I didn't think I could wait." said Kai**

**" No it's okay Kai. Just give me some time to think. Okay?" asked Ray**

**" Sure." said Kai and he left. Ray couldn't believe it. The very same person that he loved had just told him that he loved him. Ray was walking back to the village when he saw a white tiger. Normally this wouldn't be abnormal except in Ray's village you don't see white tigers even for a mountain village.**

**Ray wasn't trouble about seeing a white tiger, after all he had saw a lot of weird things during his travels, but when he had told Lee, Lee said that it wasn't good to see a white tiger during a funeral. When Ray asked why Lee said it was something his Grandfather told him. He said that his grandfather said that whoever saw one would have a lot of bad luck. Ray told Lee that it wasn't a normal white tiger. When Lee asked what kind it was Ray told him it was like a white tiger with gold outlining.**

**" Gold outlining? Ray that don't sound normal." said Lee**

**" Yeah I know." Ray said wlking toward the window. HE was thinking about what Kai had told him. he didn't even realize that Lee was still talking about the white tiger that Ray saw. Ray zoned back in at the last of Lee's words and said that it was okay and that he had seen a lot of strange things apart from this one. After Ray told Lee that, he left and walked around the area where he and Lee had first met over ten years ago.**

**Originally Ray wasn't from the white tiger village. Ray don't even know where he was relly from, but he didn't care. He had good friends and he didn't need a real family. He had Lee and his friends from the village and he had Kai and the other Blade Breakers. Lee and his friends was his family and that included Kai and the others. Ray was still thinking about what Kai had said, and he still didn't know what he was going to say to Kai or to Lee. All Ray knew was that his life was going to get a lot more interesting**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**-END-**


	2. Lee's Secret Reveled

disclaimer: i don't own beyblade i just watch the show. so please do not blaim me for anything. i have no names in my story that i intetionaly put in my story.

WILD ROSES CHAPTER TWO

It had been about a week since Kai told Ray how he felt about him and to Kai's disappointment Ray took it very awkward. Ray was confused, he knew he liked kai but he also liked his childhood friend, Lee, but he knew that Lee wasn't like him and Kai. He also knew that Kai would never hurt him. So Ray, with his mind made up, went to see lee to tell him what Kai had asked, just to find him making out with Ray's exboyfriend: Atsuki.

" Lee! I can't believe you!" Ray shouted

" Ray!It...it's not what you think!" said Lee pulling his shirt back over his head.

" Oh really, Lee? Did your grandfather know that you were gay?"

" Like you should talk, Raymond." said Atsuki

While Ray, Lee, and Atsuki were having a go at it, Kai, who had heard Ray yelling, told Tyson and Max to go to the waterfall that Ray had showed them when they first arrived at his village. When Tyson asked him why, Kai just told him to go. As Kai ran back to the village, he saw a red phoenix that was with a gold outlined tiger and he knew that him and Ray were meant to be together.

Once he got to the village, it wasn't hard to figure out where Ray was. He was at Lee's house and judging by the sound of things, Lee didn't like what Ray had been asked.

" What's going on Ray?" asked Kai as he on the scene

" It's none of your business, Kai" said Lee

" Actually Lee it is, you see, Kai is my new boyfriend." said Ray

" What?! Ray... You... an... and Kai Hiwatari?!" yell Lee, startled.

" That shouldn't surprised you Leedidn't Atsuki tell you that we dated?" asked a mocking Ray

"What?"

" Shupt up Ray! you're the reason that didn't work out!" yelled Atsuki

" That's not..."

"Leave him alone Atsuki!" yelled Kai

As the four of them were arguing TYson and Max noticed that there was a path leading away form the village. But as Tyson started walking towards it, Max grabbed his arm and pointed to two of Ray's old friends/ Teammates, Gary and Kevin. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Tyson, who was dating Max, noticed that they were holding hands that lead Tyson to belive that they were like them. Once Tyson pointed that out to Max, the two of them decided to go back to the village.

They were almost at the village when they heard four voices arguing and realized that they wwere coming from Lee's house. As they walked up to Ray and Kai, Tyson saw Ray's old boyfriend and automaticly knew why the four of them were aruging.

" Max, look its Atsuki." said Tyson

" What?" Max looked around Ray and Kai and saw Atsuki. " I thought Ray said he couldn't be around him anymore?" said Max

" He's not" said a voice

Max and Tyson turned around and saw Mariah, Lee's little sister and the one that loved Ray but knew that he was gay. When Max asked Mariah what she meant she explained that after Atsuki left Ray, he came to Lee. It turned out that she was the only one in the village that knew Ray and Atsuki had dated. Not even Lee had known.

" Atsuki why don't you go and finish making out with your new boyfriend. Meanwhile, Lee, we'll see you at the tournament. as enemies." said Ray as he grabbed Kai, Max, and Tyson, said goodbye to Mariah and left.

As Ray dragged his teammates back to his house Kai asked what the deal about that was, and Ray told them that Atsuki was his lover back when he was sixteen, but he left him after he found out he and Brooklyn had an affair.

" Wait, Brooklyn?" Kai inquired, curious.

:" Yeah, About three weeks after we started dating i found him with Brooklyn doing it." Ray said to the others.

" I can't believe he would do that." Kai said

" Look can we leave at daybreak tomorrow?" asked Ray

" Okay with us." said Tyson

That night Ray asked Kai if he would come back to his house when he got done packing. Kai could tell that Ray was serious about what he told Lee and Atsuki about Kai being his new boyfriend. As Kai watched Ray pack his stuff he knew that he had never seen anything or one that was more beautiful than Ray at the moment. Ray knew that Kai was watching him and he wanted to get things started, but he wasn't sure how Kai would feel.

Meanwhile the whole time this was going on Bryan, who was dating Spencer, had broke up with him and started going out with Tala. They had just got back to Tyson's house when they spotted Tyson's brother Hiro with his girlfriend Kyele. Once Hiro spotted Tala he told Kyele that he was going for a walk and asked if she wanted to go. She told him yes and they left. As Tala watched them leave he and Bryan headed up to Tala's room and started making out. While Tala and Bryan were having the time of their lives Ray and Kai had finally let go and started making out. As Kai stripped Ray, he and Ray kept contact. Ray led Kai over to the bed and knocked him down, while Kai pulled him down with him.

" Kai do you think we should do this?" Ray asked every chance he got to say a word

" Your the one that cmae after me, Ray." Kai said and Ray didn't bring anything else up.

While Ray and Kai were making the best of their time together, Tyson told Max that Kai and Ray had gotten together and that was the reason Kai had been so protective of Ray.

Soon came daybreak and the BladeBreakers were ready to leave when Ray saw the other two spirits that formed their team. THe Blue Dragon and the Black turtle.

" Okay guys we're all set. You ready Ray?" asked Kai

" Yeah let's go."

" Ray!"

" Huh? Mariah, what's wrong?"

" Nothing. Lee and Atsuki wanted me to give this to you." she said and she held out her hand and in it was the stronger version of his Driger. The Topaz version

" But Lee..."

" Lee wanted you to have it. Besides, Topaz won't listen to him."

" Really?" asked chuckling Ray as he tool the Bit- Beast. "Tell them thanks althought I'm still pissed at them."

" I'll tell them. See you later. You guys have a safe trip." Mariah said

"Okay thanks." said Ray

Soon enough they were on their was back. Ray told Kai that he would talk to Tala and the others about Lee and Atsuki. When Kai asked why Ray said that he knew their Blading styles all too well and he could show them how to beat them.

" Well that would be good to know." said Kai

" Yeah it would but something tells me this isn't going to be easy, now that you and I are together." said Ray

" Yeah I know." said Kai

" So how are we going to tell them about us?" asked Ray

" I'm not sure yet." said Kai

" Well I think Tyson and Max already know." said Ray " I mean they're just like us"

" Yes they are, But what about Kenny? I mean he's dating Ming Ming. You know that girl from BEGA?"

" Are you joking?" asked Ray shocked

" No. I found out last week." said Kai

" Well he does like her." said Tyson

" Ty how long have you been listening to us?" asked Ray

" Not long. I just caught on to the Kenny part." said Tyson

" Oh okay. So do you think the others will be okay with us?" asked Ray

" Tala will be as will Tye."

" How come?" asked Ray

" Well they are just like us. Tala called and told me that he was dating Byran." said Tyson.

" Oh well that's good." said Kai

As Ray, Kai, and Tyson talked they didn't realize that they had got to the dock until Max came over and got them. Once Ray and the others got their things off the boat they noticed that Hiro, Tala, Bryan, and Tye was waiting for them. Almost immediately Tala and Bryan noticed that Kai and Ray were holding hands.

" Well its about time you too-." started Tala.

" Back off Tala." said Kai

" Sorry Kai."

While the others loaded their stuff into Hiro's van, Kai and Ray told the others about Lee and Atsuki. They didn't even realize that it had started raining.

" So it looks like they won't be backing off." said Tala

" Nope." said Ray

" Hey guys lets go." hollered Tyson

As the G Revolutions, Bryan, and Hiro drove back to his and Tyson's house, Ray and Kai thought about right before they left, how things got started between them and they both felt comfort about their decision. Ray thought about Kai and he Kai was thinking about him too. As Hiro turned in to the drive way Kai and Ray both saw Kenny come out, not with Ming Ming, but with Keyshiyo, and they knew that Kenny was now like them.

Soon the tournament began and because it was a partener battles Kai and Ray were teamed up. Ray was looking forward to his and Kai's first battle and when Tyson asked him why he said that the battle was against Lee and Atsuki. The day of the battle arrived and it so happened it was also Ray's birthday, so Kai had told him to come to his room after Ray had finished eating breakfast as Kai didn't eat. But as soon as Ray got to Kai's room he noticed that there was a box on Kai's bed.

" I hope you like it."

" Like what, Kai?" asked Ray

" Just go look in the box."

As Ray walked over to the box he saw that there was a blade, and in the blade was Topaz Driger. The very same one that Mariah gave him before they left. The blade was a dark blue with the rim being white.

" Kai-" Ray was amazed and gald that he could not tell Kai how he felt.

" You don't like it, do you?" asked Kai his heart falling

" Are you kidding? I love it!" exclaimed Ray

Once Kai and Ray got to the arena they saw that Lee and Atsuki were already there.

" And now give it up for Kai and Ray from the G Revolutions!" yelled D.J. Jazzman.

As Ray, Kai, Atsuki, and Lee looked at each other they all agreed to give this battkle their all, but they all knew that only one team can win.

-CHAPTER TWO-

-END-


End file.
